Broken
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Kiba rescued Sakura and she finally got to tell him her feelings. Everyone loves her to death. When Sasuke returns from his jail stay, Sakura just can't bring herself to see him. This is the story of how one dog boy healed a very precious cherry blossom.
1. I Can't Do It

"I can't do it." The tiny female said softly. "You're still scared of him? Even after all these years?" Sabaku no Temari asked gently. "Yes. I'm still scared of him. Even after all these years. When I'm faced with him, I turn into a coward." The tiny female replied as she hung her head in shame. "Why don't you just get over your fear and visit him?" Sabaku no Kankuro demanded. "I can't. He turns me to a cowardly little twelve-year-old again. I can't do anything brave around him." The woman replied. "Sakura-chan's got a point. He **_beat_** her Kankuro. He sent her to the hospital every time he beat her. She lost a baby because he beat her." Temari defended her pink haired friend. "But you're with Kiba now. He'll protect you!" Kankuro protested. "He's not here right now. He went to escort Gaara from Suna to Konoha." Sakura said softly, dejectedly. Temari wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her. "He'll be home in a few hours." She soothed. 'Uchiha Sasuke. That bastard. He should be tortured and killed by Gaara's sand coffin.' The wind mistress thought angrily. "Even when I'm drunk I'm scared of him. It's pathetic. I can't even face him drunk." Sakura sobbed as she dissolved into tears. "We need Kiba now." Temari said calmly. "He's still in the desert." Kankuro replied. Sakura's sobs pulled at their hearts so Temari went to get the two while Kankuro stayed with the tiny pink haired woman. "He's out of jail. Sasuke. They let him out on bail. Providing he doesn't come anywhere near me." Sakura said brokenly

(with Temari). "Please use your sand to get you two to Konoha. Sakura-chan needs you Kiba." Temari pleaded. Sabaku no Gaara nodded and the two of them disappeared in a sand storm

(Konohagakure). Sakura was curled up in the middle of her bed holding her head, screaming in fear as Kankuro tried to convince her to go see her ex-boyfriend. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! KIBA-KUN HELP ME!" Sakura screamed as she tried to block Kankuro's voice out of her head. "Leave her alone." A familiar and very wanted voice said, hoarse with anger. Inuzuka Kiba stood in the doorway of her bedroom in all his angry glory and Sakura was glad. He held her together when she threatened to fall apart. He loved her and never hit her or kicked her or told her how weak and stupid and disgusting she was. Unlike Sasuke, he treated her as a real person. "Kiba-kun! You're home! Thank the gods!" She sobbed as she held her arms out to him pitifully. Kiba strode to the bed and went into the arms of his pink haired woman willingly. Sakura latched onto him and stopped crying as his chakra soothed and licked her own into a state of lethargy only he could create for her. Temari smiled and was glad for the little woman she thought of as a sister. Gaara also thought of her as a little sister, she was so small and delicate. He was glad the Inuzuka was there holding her together. For if he were not there, Gaara feared his little sister would break into a million pieces and never be herself again. "Sakura-chan." Gaara said gently.

Sakura looked up at the redhead calmly. "Hai Panda-chan?" She replied. The others smiled. Only Sakura can get away with calling him such a disrespectful and insulting name. Others would die for daring to call him that. "What did Kankuro say to you? That you screamed for help?" Gaara asked calmly. "He was trying to convince me to go see S-S-S-S-Sasuke." Sakura whimpered. Kiba's chakra flared up angrily as his woman dissolved into tears again. "I told you not to mention his fucking name anywhere around her! She isn't to be reminded of him in any way! Kankuro you know how it effects her yet you did it anyway!" Kiba bellowed. Sakura's tiny fists were clenched in the dog master's hoodie as she trembled with fear because Kiba's chakra was beating hers painfully. "Kiba-kun please stop. Your chakra hurts." Sakura begged on the verge of hysterics.

Kiba's rage died down as he saw Sakura's face scrunched in pain from the beating her chakra was taking and he became apologetic, immediately licking her neck reassuring her that he wasn't mad at her. His chakra licked hers as he tried to soothe the fear and pain he caused her. Sakura calmed down again and went back to her lethargic state as Kiba's chakra once again soothed and licked hers. "Now. Don't ever upset her like that again or you'll deal with me. Not Inuzuka. Me." Gaara said quietly. Kankuro nodded and apologized to the delicately small woman in Kiba's arms. Sakura smiled weakly and nodded. "It's OK." She replied. Kankuro nodded and relaxed. He hated seeing Sakura broken and defeated like this. It made him feel weak and powerless as he remembered how she was _before_ Sasuke destroyed her. It angered him that one bastard could destroy her so easily. All it took was six years and he reduced the strong kunoichi he formerly knew into this woman before him now. 'Please Kiba. Heal her so that she'll return to the Sakura-chan we all know and love.' He begged silently. Kiba seemed to hear his silent plea because he looked at the other man and his eyes nodded at him. Sakura snuggled down further into her dog man's arms and relaxed as her chakra system slowed down to a sluggish, sleep-like pace.

_Because I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

Sakura heard the song in her head and she smiled bitterly as she remembered the first time she heard that song. 'A lot of things went on that night.


	2. Confession

It was the night Kiba found her nearly dead and beaten to a pulp. Her chakra was being drained to fix her serious injuries but she was slipping fast. The dog master had taken her to his house and tended to her wounds gently, lovingly. That night she told him everything and he held her as she broke down. That song was playing on the radio that night and it was sort of their theme song in a way. Because she was broken when he was gone away. If he left without her on a mission, she would stay in bed in her house not leaving, not seeing anyone unless they came over. When he came back though, it was like her soul was pieced back together, making her perfect again.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Kiba asked. "Yes. I want to go to dinner and to see Neji and Hinata. I haven't seen them in a long time. I was forbidden." Sakura replied. "OK we'll go. But you have to take a shower." Kiba said. Sakura nodded and got up to obey the person that kept her anchored to the world. While the pink woman took a shower, Kiba lounged on his pink haired love's bed. "Why did you help her that night over a year ago?" Temari asked.

"I don't know. I saw her and suddenly my chest hurt so badly. I thought I was dieing but I realized that I felt her agony. Her pain and I knew I had to help her. I had to save her because she was a part of me." Kiba replied. Temari smiled. "I'm glad you did. Sakura was going to kill herself if you hadn't have come along. She sent us letters. That's why we were here when she came out again." She said. Kiba looked at the blonde with wide eyes and she smiled sadly.

"She's broken. Her spirit has been shattered. And I hate it. I miss the old Sakura-chan. The one that didn't take shit from anyone. The one before Sasuke destroyed her. She never did love him. Sasuke. She never did. It was always you Kiba. Sakura-chan thought you hung the moon and the world existed because you were in it. She felt if you weren't in the world, there would be no reason for it to exist." Temari said sadly. Her eyes filled with tears and Kankuro hugged her.

"That day is the clearest thing in my mind and I'll never forget it. That was the day I tried and failed to kill Sasuke for what he did to her. The day my baby brother had to hold me back with his sand. Because I think I went insane that day. Sakura-chan was so happy. She was going to break up with Sasuke because she suddenly found the courage to confess to you that she was in love with you. She was going to tell you when he blew up. Sasuke lost control and he really went after her. (Temari started shaking) Sasuke had a sledgehammer that he kept around the house for when he was renovating his house. H-he beat her with it. She begged him to stop but he kept hitting her with that hammer. I can still hear the sickening sound of bones snapping and her screams of pain. I can still smell the blood and hear her begging him to stop. And THEY LET THAT GODDAMNED BASTARD OUT OF FUCKING JAIL!" Temari began soft but ended up screaming at the top of her lungs.

Sakura came out in a towel when she heard Temari scream. "It's OK Mari-chan. It happened a long time ago." She said gently as she got dressed. "Not for me it's not. To me it was just yesterday. It'll always be yesterday to me." Temari replied. Sakura's face softened and she smiled gently. "I know how you feel. But I'm happy again. And nothing can ruin that." She said quietly. Temari smiled back and hugged her. "I'm glad." She replied. Sakura smiled brightly at her friend and it seemed for a moment that the old Sakura was back. Then she remembered something and her smile faded and they were reminded that their Sakura might never come back. It saddened all of them but they were brave for her sake. She hated causing them pain.


	3. Recovery: Slowly but surely

(A few years later. Sakura is 21 now and Kiba is 22. Sakura is back to her old normal self and everyone in Konoha except Sasuke is glad.)

Uzumaki Naruto hugged his petal haired friend happily and she smiled as she hugged him back. "I'm so glad you're back Sakura-chan. I missed you." He said. "I missed me too." Sakura replied. Kiba smiled as he watched his little woman interact with their friends again. 'As long as that bastard doesn't show up, Inner Sakura won't show her face and I won't kill him for what he did to me.' Sakura thought. She never referred to him by his name anymore. Just that bastard. Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata also joined in on the hugging, as did Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru.

"It's good to have you back forehead-chan." Ino said as tears streamed down her face. "I'm glad to be back Ino-pig-chan." Sakura replied. "I'm glad you're back to your troublesome self Pinky." Shikamaru said. "I'm glad too Pineapple Head." Sakura replied. Everyone celebrated the return of their pink haired friend and Sakura was happier than ever. Until That Bastard showed up. Sakura's body stiffened and her bangs hid her eyes from the smirking man. "So you're out and about again? How entertaining." He said. Sand engulfed the raven-haired man and Sakura trembled angrily. Her eyes snapped open to reveal the black of Inner Sakura. "**YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!**" She screamed over and over again as the Sakura trees swayed violently in reaction to her rage.

'She's feisty as usual.' Sasuke smirked. Sakura's chest heaved in and out with her breaths coming in short pants as she walked calmly to her canine master and smiled lovingly as she grabbed a sledgehammer out of the bag he was carrying. "**Remember the night I told you I was leaving you for Kiba-kun and you got mad? You beat me with a sledgehammer and nearly killed me. You left me to die in the streets of Konoha. Luckily, the very man I was leaving you for rescued me. And healed the wounds on my heart and soul.**" Sakura said calmly.

"Now Sakura-chan don't do anything rash." Sasuke pleaded. Sakura swung the hammer and shattered his left knee. Sasuke screamed in agony and Sakura smiled serenely. "**Shut up. I don't want to hear you speak.**" She said calmly in an almost friendly manner. "I'm sorry." Sasuke gasped. "You should be. You destroyed my soul, crushed my spirit. You made me weak Sasuke. But that's OK because I'm not weak anymore. I'm loved and it feels good." Sakura said gently as if talking to Kiba.

Then she swung the hammer and shattered Sasuke's right knee. Sasuke screamed again in pure agony as pain like nothing he had ever felt slammed into him again. Blood dripped from the sand prison holding the Uchiha and Sakura smiled calmly. "**How does it feel to be on the receiving end of the beatings Sasuke?**" She asked curiously as she swung the hammer and shattered his lower leg. Blood flew from Sasuke's mouth as he screamed again. As Sakura swung the hammer, she thought back to when she woke up in Kiba's bed at his apartment.

(Flashback)

"_Oh. So you're awake now? Good. I'm glad you're OK." Kiba said relieved. Sakura smiled and noticed all her wounds. Her smile fell and her eyes filled with tears. Sakura's tears fell down her cheeks and she wanted to die. Kiba crawled onto the bed beside her and hugged her. Sakura sobbed into his chest until she couldn't cry anymore. "There's someone, somewhere, who thinks of your smile, who finds in your presence, that life is worthwhile, so when your alone remember its true, someone, somewhere is thinking about you" He said softly. Sakura smiled again and her soul was mended for a while. "Thanks." She said. "No problem." Kiba replied._

_(A few weeks later) Kiba returned from his mission and saw pink hair in the masses of people welcoming the shinobi home. He immediately went to her and smiled. Her sunny smile made his heart beat faster and a bigger grin form on his face. "What's love Sakura-chan?" Kiba asked. Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment and her eyes lit up with her answer. "Love is when you cant stop thinking of that person…love is when u get all excited when your about to see that person…love is when you cant wait to hear that persons voice…love is when u sit and wait and wish for that person to come and talk to you…love is when you wonder if that person ever thinks about you…love is when you know that that person is the one and only one for you…love is when it hurts to see that person with another girl…love is when you do anything to get that person's attention or eye contact…love is when you want that person more than anything in the world…love is when you stare at her picture for hours…love is when you write their name with your over and over again…love is when you miss that person when your in the same room with them…love is when you dream about that one person every night…that's what love is…." She replied. Kiba smiled and kissed her for the first time since they had been together. "Then I love you Sakura-chan." He said. "I love you too Kiba-kun." Sakura replied. _

(End flashback)

Sakura smiled as she remembered the first time she and Kiba had sex. How scared she was and how gentle he was with her until her fears vanished. Then he got rough with her and she had loved it. Because it was Kiba. Sakura swung the hammer again and shattered Sasuke's ribcage. She released the hammer and looked at him with pity in her eyes. Then she spoke one final time:

"Too bad you had me but you took me for granted and hurt me. I'll never come back to you and I can't let you live for what you've done to me. I thought I loved you Sasuke and I suppose I did at first but then I took a good, long, hard look at my life and realized that I was happier when you weren't in it. So goodbye Uchiha Sasuke and I hope you find peace in death and that you can forgive and forget." Sakura said softly. She nodded at Gaara who performed his Desert Burial on the last Uchiha in Konoha. Sakura didn't cry once and for that they were all thankful. "Arigato Panda-chan." She said softly as she hugged Temari.


	4. Goodbye Sasuke

As Sakura swung the hammer, she thought back to when she woke up in Kiba's bed at his apartment.

(Flashback)

"_Oh. So you're awake now? Good. I'm glad you're OK." Kiba said relieved. Sakura smiled and noticed all her wounds. Her smile fell and her eyes filled with tears. Sakura's tears fell down her cheeks and she wanted to die. Kiba crawled onto the bed beside her and hugged her. Sakura sobbed into his chest until she couldn't cry anymore. "There's someone, somewhere, who thinks of your smile, who finds in your presence, that life is worthwhile, so when your alone remember its true, someone, somewhere is thinking about you" He said softly. Sakura smiled again and her soul was mended for a while. "Thanks." She said. "No problem." Kiba replied._

_(A few weeks later) Kiba returned from his mission and saw pink hair in the masses of people welcoming the shinobi home. He immediately went to her and smiled. Her sunny smile made his heart beat faster and a bigger grin form on his face. "What's love Sakura-chan?" Kiba asked. _

_Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment and her eyes lit up with her answer. "Love is when you cant stop thinking of that person…love is when u get all excited when your about to see that person…love is when you cant wait to hear that persons voice…love is when u sit and wait and wish for that person to come and talk to you…love is when you wonder if that person ever thinks about you…love is when you know that that person is the one and only one for you…love is when it hurts to see that person with another girl…love is when you do anything to get that person's attention or eye contact…love is when you want that person more than anything in the world…love is when you stare at her picture for hours…love is when you write their name with your over and over again…love is when you miss that person when your in the same room with them…love is when you dream about that one person every night…that's what love is…." She replied. Kiba smiled and kissed her for the first time since they had been together. "Then I love you Sakura-chan." He said. "I love you too Kiba-kun." Sakura replied. _

(End flashback)

Sakura smiled as she remembered the first time she and Kiba had sex. How scared she was and how gentle he was with her until her fears vanished. Then he got rough with her and she had loved it. Because it was Kiba. Sakura swung the hammer again and shattered Sasuke's ribcage. She released the hammer and looked at him with pity in her eyes. Then she spoke one final time:

"Too bad you had me but you took me for granted and hurt me. I'll never come back to you and I can't let you live for what you've done to me. I thought I loved you Sasuke and I suppose I did at first but then I took a good, long, hard look at my life and realized that I was happier when you weren't in it. So goodbye Uchiha Sasuke and I hope you find peace in death and that you can forgive and forget." Sakura said softly. She nodded at Gaara who performed his Desert Burial on the last Uchiha in Konoha. Sakura didn't cry once and for that they were all thankful. "Arigato Panda-chan." She said softly as she hugged Temari.


	5. May the Tongue be with you

The blonde hugged her back and the party started up again. Sakura laughed as Naruto entertained her with stories of how he beat Neji up regularly while the Hyuuga man screamed at him that he was full of himself. Hinata told her how Ino and Shikamaru have a battle regularly every Friday and Sakura smiled. "It's better than always screaming at each other." She replied. "That's what they do. They have a screaming battle every Friday. Then they go home and have make-up sex."

Hinata giggled. Ino and Shikamaru blushed and Sakura smiled. Neji and Naruto were now fighting about whether or not Naruto could beat Neji up. Sakura sighed. "Some things never change." She said happily. Kiba grinned. "Nope. And I know you wouldn't have it any other way." He replied. "That's right. And don't you forget it dog man." Sakura said. Kiba grinned wider and licked her face. "EEW!" Sakura giggled as she hugged him. Kiba licked her again and Sakura squealed as she tried to wiggle away from her doggie lover and hide behind Gaara. "Panda-chan help me!" Sakura laughed. Gaara sighed and rescued Sakura from Kiba's tongue. T

he dog master pouted. "But you like it when I lick other places." He protested. Sakura blushed bright red as her friends laughed. "Where else has Kiba licked you Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked teasingly. "N-none of your business!" Sakura stuttered. Neji grinned wickedly. "I know where else he's licked you. And I know you liked it because Temari loves when I lick her there too." He said. "Neji!" The two women screamed. "You mean that place that makes Hinata-chan screamed for more?" Naruto asked. Hinata started blushing too. "Yeah. Ino begs me to lick her there. She can't get enough of it." Shikamaru agreed. "SHIKA!" Ino screamed. "Hey that's what you scream when I'm licking you too." Shikamaru said. Ino hid her face in her hands and groaned. Kankuro and Sai smirked as the women went through various stages of embarrassment. "Hey TenTen do you like tongue or fingers better?" He asked innocently. "HENTAI!" The women screamed as they beat him.

"OW! You didn't beat your boyfriends for divulging the fact that you like being tongued!" Kankuro screamed. Sakura sighed and grinned. "Kiba _does_ have an unusually talented tongue. It's not normal how good he is with his tongue. Wow." She said dreamily as she remembered all the times he used his tongue on her. 'Aw _man_! I'm horny and it's all Kiba's fault!' Sakura thought. She grabbed her dog lover by the front of his hoodie and growled. "We're going home right now." Sakura said. "Ow ow! Go Kiba! May the Tongue be with you!" The guys shouted. "Don't forget to make him work for it!" The girls shouted. "If you don't give me a niece or nephew, I'll perform my Desert Burial on you Kiba!" Gaara shouted. Everyone went wide-eyed and looked at the Kazekage (OO) in shock. "What? I'm tired of waiting for him to get her knocked up so I can have a niece or nephew. So I thought I'd motivate him." Gaara shrugged. Everyone fell over in shock and Gaara ordered a bowl of beef ramen calmly.


End file.
